Jessica Grey
Summary Jessica Grey 'was a former antagonist and later supporting character in Glitchtale. She was the mother of the Integrity human, which 20 years prior to the events of Undertale fell into the underground and was eventually murdered by Asgore. She was also the former leader of the AMD and later on of the HSO. Appearance While Jessica's outfit heavily varies throughout the series, it is primarily a blue suit that extends all the way up to her knees. She has white skin, grey eyes and dark hair with grey tips. When having integrity, the grey parts of her appearance turn to an intense blue. Personality Jessica, in the beginning, shows herself as someone hateful and revengeful against monsters, but later on realizes about her mistakes and changes to a more easily emotionally-driven person, thus the reason why her soul changes from grey to integrity quite frequently. She also shows herself as a person who blames all the problems into her, despite not being part of them sometimes. Combat Statistics 'Tier: Unknown normally. At least 8-B with the Anti-Magic Ray. Powers and Abilities: 'Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Magic (While Jessica herself is not able to use magic, she is able to project her soul's magic through the Anti-Magic Ray), Power Nullification (The Anti-Magic Ray is able to nullify SOUL Magic as a whole, even temporarily disabling one's powers and abilities when struck by it), Energy Projection (The J-Magic Ray is able to project a beam-like structure that is strong enough to destroy objects), Soul Manipulation (The Anti-Magic Ray targets the soul in order to nullify the target's SOUL magic), Statistics Amplification (Jessica is able to increase the power of the Anti-Magic Ray at the cost of more damage against her soul per use), Teleportation (With the teleporter, Jessica is able to teleport to a pre-defined location). 'Attack Potency: Unknown normally. At least City Block level+ with the Anti-Magic Ray (The Anti-Magic Ray was able to knock down Base Betty for a short amount of time, and was also able to easily destroy various smaller pink blobs.) Speed: Unknown, possibly Subsonic+ reactions (Was able to briefly react to Gaster prior to him shooting his laser) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: At least City Block level+ (Jessica was able to survive a beating against Betty when she tried grabbing the HATE vial by force, though it is not known how willing to kill Betty was in that moment.) Stamina: Average. Jessica is shown to do normal everyday tasks, but easily gets tired and stressed on intensive physical activity, such as fighting. Range: Standard melee range, Tens of meters with the Anti-Magic Ray. Standard Equipment: ''' old.PNG|Old version of the Anti-Magic Ray. new.PNG|New version of the Anti-Magic Ray. Artifact.jpg|The blue gagdet, which is used for teleporting. *Anti-Magic Ray - The Anti-Magic Ray, also referred to as the Nullifier, is a weapon developed by the AMD in order to nullify, the monster's special abilities and SOUL magic. While it is not approved by the HSO, it is a very powerful weapon that, despite being that potent, gives a backslash into the user's SOUL per-use it is made. Jessica frequently carries it with her as she doesn't know how to use magical abilities. *Teleporter - The blue artifact is a device developed by Alphys which use is to teleport to a pre-defined location relatively quick. It can be used for oneself, or also given to someone, as shown with Gaster. *J-Magic Ray -''' is a weapon made by the AMD, similar to the A.M.R but it doesn't harm the user soul and doesn't nullify people magic. Its source of magic appears to be power by a Justice trait, This weapon also has an amplify the setting to give the user the right amount of magic output. *'Field Suited -' Her field suit possesses magic in it to help her in combat. Intelligence: While emotionally unstable and prone to making bad decisions, Jessica was the former director of the AMD and later the HSO, in which she evoked plans against the monsters and against various adversities happening in the cities. Weaknesses: Humans, if not on sync with their emotions, make their SOUL magic progressively weaker and more fragile. In the case of Jessica, it makes her soul turn grey. Jessica appears to be slowly dying due to the fact that she used the AMR three times, as shown when her soul partly cracked numerous times. Jessica's soul may be really fragile because her soul isn't "concentrated" enough. She also has no magic training making her very weak. Feats: *Was able to survive a beating of Betty at her base form. *Able to survive a stab from a pink blob and later recover relatively quickly. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Unknown Tier Category:Tier 8 Category:Humans Category:Female Characters Category:Former Antagonists Category:Magic Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Soul Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Energy Users Category:Glitchtale